


writer in the dark

by hardfeelings



Category: the 1975 - Fandom
Genre: George is nice, M/M, Matty likes him, its cute give it a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardfeelings/pseuds/hardfeelings
Summary: george works in a café and matty is a poet that writes about him often.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im not entirely sure if i should add another chapter but i will, most likely!

It all begins when they walk home together. George works in some local café and Matty's an aspiring poet that looks for inspiration in very pretty boys. And George just so happens to be a very pretty boy. George is a pretty boy that Matty often writes about. Matty accentuates his red blotchy eyes and the moles that glitter around his face and neck. Matty wishes he could run his small soft hands through George's wild blonde hair. 

Matty writes in a tiny black book and it's pages are stained an unflattering yellow. He is always served by a waitress called 'Heather', as it said so on her less than decorative name tag. Her appearance gave off as edgy but kind and inviting. Her clothing was mostly black and she often moved around like she was sulking. Her eyes were soft and had hints of gold underneath them, though. Matty was very much into her. They knew each other very well and sometimes had cute teenage girl sleepovers where they did each others makeup. Matty asks Heather about the cute boy that works in the back of the shop with the books. His name was George and Matty fancied George quite a bit. 

Matty liked staying after working hours sometimes to watch as George converses with Heather about things such as work and his dog named Lola. Matty wishes he was brave enough to go up to him and start a simple conversation, but Matthew was no simple boy. 

-

"George, I'll have you stay a couple hours behind-"

George scoffed at Heather's ridiculous statement, "For what? It's almost 12..." 

"Oh please, you'll get paid extra if you work overtime," The pale girl rolled her eyes and tugged at the taller boys red jumper. "Also, that boy, Matthew- right there," Heather pointed a black painted fingernail in Matty's direction. "He has it for you bad. I say you talk to him," the shorter girl turns to leave through the door, a tiny bell ringing as she leaves to walk about in the streets. 

George decides to go against working over time, and decides to walk in Matty's direction. 

The older boy is writing in that black notebook, like always, not expecting any conversation to go on during the rest of his sitting. 

"Matthew, right?" Matty's head jerks up so fast that he as to wince after. George's big hand is placed on the table, holding himself upright and getting a better angle to secretly peak at the black notebook. He read the name 'George' in the margin of the notebook paper, which sent a blush up George's cheeks rather quickly. 

"Yes- oh sorry." Matty broke whatever eye contact he and George shared at that very moment, looking at his poem in guilt and embarrassment. He tried to hide the title with his long sleeve, which drew more attention to what he was trying to do. George found it oddly adorable. 

George waved a hand in disagreement, "Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for," the younger boy placed a soft, big hand on the writers shoulder. The small touch sent shockwaves throughout him. "D'ya wanna get out of here? Walk you back to yours maybe?" 

Matty didn't think he'd smiled that hard in his life, "Yes, of course. I'd love that." And with that, George offered Matty his hand (which he accepted rather quickly) and were off into the streets when the lights went off.


	2. 2; george asks matty out and that's about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> progression.

Matty sat at his usual red barstool inside the café/bookstore that George worked at, looking rather bored and waiting for him to come from the back of the store to the front. Even though waiting seemed tiring, Matty became quite the adaptable person when it came to waiting. The walk back to Matty's dorm last night was rather lovely, though. George ended up gaining the courage to ask Matty over to his building, which Matty kindly, but expeditiously accepted. It's not that Matty was high-strung over George's suggestion, they'd gotten along downright amazingly over the phone that very night. Maybe Matty was thinking way too over his head, but he believes that there may be a special spark he has with George that he has yet to find anywhere else. Just the concept of he and George even considering being together officially made the over-achieving writer glow with nothing but pure happiness. 

"You alright there?" Matty's thoughts were so high in the clouds that he'd failed to realize the boy he'd been thinking about was right in front of him. George smelled of mint and a sea breeze. Those two scents were not notorious for being compared at all, but the combination was perfect in Matty's eyes. His young, hopeless romanticism would lead him nowhere in life. The frizzy haired 20 year old had taken quite the liking to being the eldest in relationships and he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was making someone else feel secure, or maybe it was the tiny responsibility for the person he felt he had. The point that George was 18 just made everything better for him. 

"S'fine. Getting there." The seated boys face flushed an unflattering scarlet. George's presence had a way of making Matty squirm in his seat. The boy bit his soft, pink bottom lip, looking away whenever he could feel eyes burning into him. 

"We still on for tonight, yeah?" 

"Obviously," Matty toyed with the top of his Bicerin with a straw, a small smile daring to appear on his resting face. "I've not got better to do." His short pink painted fingernails tapped against the wooden table in a frantic fashion. 

"So y'saying that if you had extravagant plans made, you wouldn't go out with me?" George's expression turned from friendly to curious. 

"So a date - tonight is?" The older boy flashed George with a smug look, which caused George to let a giggle slip past his lips. 

"If you want it to be," The blonde touched Matty's shoulder, like he previously did the day before. Matty just rolled his eyes. 

"You know, everyone says that," The frizzy haired boy questioned with wide eyes. "Like, 'only if you want it to be,'" He mocked in George's deep voice, but failed rather horribly. "Like, make up your mind, yeah? Date or no?" George blinked in response. 

"Oh - uh yeah. Yeah, a date." And Matty smiled widely as the words that he'd been begging to hear for what seems like forever left George's mouth and into the air.


	3. three; favourite obsession

"You've gotta wear something... flashy, but not too flashy." Heather states, looking way too invested into the colourful section of Matty's closet for someone who wears black way too often in the summer. 

"Like you'd know anything about flashy." Matty rolls his eyes, feeling nothing but hopelessness in the pit of his stomach, where he should be feeling happiness. 

Heather flicks Matty the V while he's turned around, digging in the closet. 

"Where's he taking you, the fucking circus?" Heather stares blankly, unimpressed with the cheetah print blouse Matty's mother so gratefully picked out for him last Christmas. 

The clueless boy looks down at his blouse, trying to find something wrong with it, finds nothing wrong, then defends his clothing. 

"I absolutely see nothing wrong with this." Matty sticks his nose up in defiance, not bothering to take notice to his friends fashion advice. Besides, it's all about what he feels good in, right? 

"Alright, go on your date looking like a complete knob in front of a fit boy, I'm not making the rules, Healy." The youngest throws her hands in the air and giggles. 

Matty gives in and let's Heather have at him, knowing there was no other way to win with her. 

-  
well that's it for this chapter. this story is plenty difficult to write, considering it's not completely easy to write in such a fluffy/young love scenario. sorry it took so long to update, but i've got another g+m i'm working on and a oneshot book. xx

much love


End file.
